The Promise
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Bentrokan terjadi saat Sai dan Shikamaru berada di dalam masjid. Ino yang sedang menunggu kedua sahabatnya di luar, terjebak dalam kerusuhan dan nyaris tewas, jika saja wanita berniqab itu tak menyelamatkannya. Siapakah wanita itu? Apakah Ino bisa kembali berjumpa dengan Sai dan Shikamaru? AU. Islamic Content. Seting konflik Palestina, tapi ini adalah kisah tentang persahabatan :)
1. Chapter 1

**_The Promise_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Shikamaru tak pernah menduga kalau perjalanannya ke Yerusalem akan membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupnya. Apa saja pengalaman mengesankan yang dialami Shikamaru di kota yang dianggap suci oleh tiga agama tersebut? Ino-Shika-Sai friendship. Bad at summary. AU. Islamic Content.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 **A/N :** Bismillahirrahmanirrahiim. Alhamdulillah, akhirnya bisa publish fic yang Insya Allah akan dibuat multi chapter :) Semoga bisa rampung dan bisa memuaskan reader sekalian. Aamiin.

Kali ini saya mengambil tema yang agak berat dari yang biasanya, yaitu tentang konflik Israel-Palestina.

Dalam fic ini, saya berusaha untuk TIDAK memBENARkan agama saya dan TIDAK meNYALAHKAN agama yang lain. Jadi, pihak Israel yang menyerang Palestina saya sebut disini sebagai penjajah (TIDAK menjurus pada agama tertentu seperti Yahudi, Nasrani atau yang lainnya)

AU dengan Jepang sebagai negara yang seperti Indonesia (maksudnya negara yang mayoritas penduduknya beragama Islam) Sudah disebutkan juga di summary tentang **Islamic Content** :)

 **Warning** : Alur cepet, OOC, gaje, abal, ide cerita mainstream, ngasal dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Mohon koreksi saya kalau ada kesalahan penulisan fakta atau apapun, Insya Allah akan segera diperbaiki. Jazakumullah khairan katsiran. Enjoy reading minna-san :)

* * *

.

.

.

"Hoaaammm." Shikamaru menguap lebar, berusaha mendinginkan temperatur otaknya yang memanas lantaran berkutat dengan setumpuk naskah yang harus selesai ia periksa sebelum akhir minggu.

Profesinya sebagai editor membutuhkan ketelitian dan pengetahuan tata bahasa yang mumpuni.

Kendati demikian, Shikamaru cukup menikmati pekerjaannya tersebut karena hampir keseluruhan waktunya, ia habiskan di belakang meja. Tak perlu repot-repot ke luar ruangan, apalagi ke luar kantor.

Shikamaru melirik arloji analog yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pukul tiga sore. Masih terlalu awal untuk pulang ke rumah. Lagipula Shikamaru memang berniat lembur hari itu.

Dia masih harus menyunting beberapa naskah dari rubrik _food and travel_ dan bermaksud merampungkannya malam ini juga agar besok ia bisa punya waktu lebih senggang untuk mempersiapkan perjalanan dinasnya.

Ini adalah perjalanan dinas pertama bagi Shikamaru setelah ia bekerja di _Suna Daily_ selama hampir lima tahun. Bukan. Shikamaru bukannya tak pernah ditawari untuk melakukan perjalanan dinas sebelumnya.

Hanya saja, pemuda yang genap berusia dua puluh empat tahun pada bulan September lalu itu tidak terlalu suka bepergian karena menurutnya melakukan perjalanan jauh adalah hal yang merepotkan.

Sebenarnya kali ini pun ia menolak. Tapi, sifat keras kepala yang diwarisinya dari sang ibu, sepertinya tidak berpengaruh pada Gaara, sang _CEO_ muda yang terkenal dingin dan sulit diajak kompromi yang menggantikan posisi pamannya sebagai pemimpin _Suna Daily_ sejak setahun lalu.

"Konflik Israel-Palestina kian memanas akhir-akhir ini. Kericuhan terjadi di berbagai wilayah, salah satunya di kawasan Masjid Al-Aqsa di Yerusalem," cetus Gaara tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Kita akan meliput bentrokan yang terjadi di kawasan itu." Setelah itu, Gaara pun langsung memaparkan tujuannya pada rapat dadakan selepas waktu _maghrib_ beberapa hari yang lalu.

Satu hal yang disukai Shikamaru dari Gaara adalah karena pemuda kurus itu selalu berpikir dan bekerja cepat namun efisien.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua urusan birokrasi agar kita bisa memasuki kota Yerusalem dengan leluasa," lanjutnya. Tuh kan.

"Aku juga sudah menentukan siapa yang akan pergi ke Yerusalem." Gaara memilah-milah dokumen di tangannya. "Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru dan Sai."

Semua orang yang berada di ruang rapat termasuk Shikamaru membeliak kaget mendengar nama sang _chief editor_ turut disertakan dalam tugas peliputan kali ini.

"Keputusanku sudah _final_. Silahkan tanya apa saja yang tidak berkaitan dengan orang-orang yang aku tugaskan ke Yerusalem," tukasnya.

Belum sempat Shikamaru mengajukan protes, Gaara sudah mengeluarkan dekrit mutlak yang tak kuasa dibantah siapa pun.

Shikamaru telah memperkirakan kalau beradu argumen dengan seorang pemuda cerdas seperti Gaara, pasti akan sangat menguras tenaga. Maka dari itu, ia pun menerima keputusan Gaara, walau dengan setengah hati.

"Toh, aku tak pergi sendirian. Mungkin aku bisa menyuruh Sai untuk membawakan barang-barangku dan menyuruh Ino menyiapkan makananku selama berada di Yerusalem agar tak terlalu merepotkan." Egoisme Shikamaru mulai meracuni pikirannya.

Shikamaru pun berencana menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya pada Kamis malam agar ia bisa terbang ke Yerusalem pada Jum'at sore tanpa dibebani tugas kantor yang belum kelar.

Dia menatap malas ke onggokan map yang berserakan memenuhi hampir seluruh mejanya.

"Sepertinya aku butuh secangkir _caffeine_ ," gumamnya sembari melangkah gontai menuju _pantry_ kecil di sudut ruangan seluas lapangan basket yang ia tempati bersama para jurnalis senior termasuk Sai dan Ino.

"Hayooo! Kau sudah minum berapa cangkir kopi hari ini, Shika?" Sai menepuk bahu Shikamaru ketika keduanya bertemu di _pantry_.

"Bukan urusanmu." Shikamaru menyahut cuek seraya menambahkan tiga sendok teh gula pasir ke dalam kopi hitamnya.

"Ini sudah cangkir ketiganya sepanjang hari ini," timpal gadis berambut pirang yang datang dari arah kiri dengan membawa mug kosong yang hendak diisinya dengan cairan yang sama.

"Wuuaah. Kau akan terkena serangan jantung kalau terus seperti ini." Sai memperlihatkan ekspresi kekhawatiran yang tak dibuat-buat.

Walaupun pemuda berkulit pucat itu benar-benar mencemaskan kesehatan rekan kerjanya, tapi karena mimik wajahnya yang selalu mengundang keraguan, Shikamaru jadi tak yakin apakah Sai berkata dengan tulus atau hanya berpura-pura.

"Hidup dan mati itu urusan Allah," sergah Shikamaru, hendak kembali ke tempatnya.

"Memang sih. Tapi apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut kematianmu kelak?"

Kelopak mata Shikamaru melebar ketika mendengar pertanyaan sederhana namun menohok hati yang kerap dilontarkan pemuda klimis tersebut.

Shikamaru mengakui kalau dia tidak seperti pemuda yang bernama asli Saifuddin itu, yang rajin sembahyang dan mengaji serta berpuasa Senin-Kamis.

Kalau Sai selalu beranggapan bahwa dengan rajin mengerjakan urusan untuk akhirat akan memudahkan urusannya di dunia, Shikamaru beralasan kalau antara urusan dunia dan akhirat haruslah seimbang.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa Shikamaru merasa kalau ia lebih condong pada perkara dunia dibanding akhirat. Dia pun menghela napas lesu.

Shikamaru menggaruk rambut belakangnya. "Urus saja persiapan untuk kematianmu sendiri, Sai. Aku sedang tak berminat mendengar ceramahmu," selorohnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan _pantry_.

"Oh, bagus sekali, Sai. Kau memang ahli dalam hal menjungkir-balikkan suasana hati seseorang." Ino melayangkan tatapan tak suka pada pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Mendengar pembelaan Ino terhadap Shikamaru, Sai tersenyum layaknya boneka. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu tahu!"

"Aku tahu kok kalau kau sedang tidak memujiku, Yamanaka-san. Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah memberitahu kesalahanku." Jawaban Sai membuat Ino ternganga.

"Semoga Allah SWT menunjukkan ampunanNya kepada siapa pun yang tak ragu mengatakan padaku akan kesalahanku. Aamiin." Sai mengutip ucapan Sayyidina Umar bin Khattab (ra) sebelum meninggalkan _pantry_.

.

.

.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Shikamaru mengucek kedua matanya dan berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya walau mata sipitnya masih belum membuka sempurna.

"Hampir pukul lima pagi," jawab Sai yang baru saja selesai membaca _wirid_ pagi hari dengan lirih untuk berjaga-jaga agar tidak menimbulkan masalah yang nantinya malah menyulitkan rekan-rekannya.

"Kau sudah melewatkan tiga puluh menit waktu Subuh," imbuhnya seraya menyerahkan _sajadah_ kecil pada Shikamaru yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan diri dan ber _wudhu_.

"Mestinya kau membangunkanku." Shikamaru menyahut cuek sembari menurunkan lipatan celananya hingga menutupi mata kaki. Pemuda itu kemudian beralih kembali pada Sai, menanyakan arah kiblat.

"Maaf, Shika. Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela hotel.

"Jadi, kau lebih tega membiarkanku masuk neraka, huh?"

"Haha. Kalau kau masuk neraka karena masalah ini, maka aku juga akan menemanimu, Shika." Sai terkekeh.

Shikamaru memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perbincangan perihal neraka dengan Sai dan segera menunaikan kewajibannya sebanyak dua _raka'at_.

 _Adzan_ tidak berkumandang, atau lebih tepatnya tidak terdengar dari hotel tempat mereka menginap yang berada tak jauh dari Kota Tua Yerusalem.

Mereka tiba di bandara Ben Gurion di kota Tel Aviv pukul delapan malam dan langsung menaiki bus untuk mencapai kota Yerusalem sebelum pagi tiba.

Tak disangka, halte terakhir yang dituju oleh bus yang mereka tumpangi ternyata berada di dekat perbatasan antara pemukiman Yahudi dan Nasrani. Sehingga adzan tak berkumandang terlalu keras demi ketertiban umum.

Namun Sai tak kehilangan akal. Dia memang telah memasang aplikasi waktu shalat dan arah kiblat di ponsel pintarnya yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk kondisi semacam ini.

Sai sangat _excited_ dengan misi peliputan ke Yerusalem karena dia akan mengunjungi kota suci ketiga umat Muslim setelah Mekah dan Madinah serta melihat dari dekat, Masjid Al-Aqsa, kiblat pertama bagi umat Islam untuk beribadah sebelum dipindahkan ke Ka'bah.

"Kapan lagi bisa berwisata rohani tanpa mengeluarkan biaya dari dompet pribadi?" Begitulah pemikirannya.

Tapi jangan salah sangka. Soal profesionalisme, Sai bisa disandingkan dengan Shikamaru maupun Ino. Tak heran ketiganya kerap kali diundang dalam rapat yang melibatkan jajaran direksi.

Berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk tidur sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju Yerusalem. Sepertinya pemuda itu tak bersemangat sama sekali dengan perjalanan dinasnya.

Sai menyenandungkan puji-pujian nan syahdu untuk Allah dan RasulNya sembari ia memasukkan semua keperluannya untuk reportase kedalam ransel.

Raut kegembiraan terpancar jelas dari wajah beningnya. Seperti akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang dikasihi dan dirindukannya.

"Kau itu sepertinya senang sekali datang kesini," ujar temannya yang berkuncir tinggi yang masih belum mempersiapkan apapun.

Shikamaru meraih sebungkus rokok yang tergeletak di nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, mengeluarkan sebatang rokok lantas menyalakannya dengan pemantik gas.

Sai tak membalas ucapan Shikamaru. Sebagai gantinya, ia menghadiahi pemuda itu seulas senyuman yang tak sengaja ia pelajari dari _manga shoujo_ milik kakaknya. Shikamaru kontan memalingkan wajah, entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tak enak.

"Akan lebih nikmat bila ditambah secangkir kopi," katanya pada diri sendiri. Tapi Shikamaru harus mengubur dalam-dalam keinginannya tersebut karena mereka tidak menginap di hotel bintang lima dengan fasilitas layanan kamar.

Daripada disebut hotel, bangunan _letter_ U yang mereka tempati selama berada di Yerusalem itu, bisa dikatakan seperti rumah kontrakan berlantai tiga dengan dua belas kamar di setiap lantai.

Sai dan Shikamaru menyewa satu kamar, sementara Ino menyewa kamar di sebelah mereka di lantai teratas gedung itu.

"Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok." Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka dengan gelagat terburu-buru.

Sai mengintip dari lubang pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang dan bergegas memutar kenop pintu.

"Kupikir kalian belum bangun." Ino langsung _nyelonong_ masuk begitu Sai membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tatapan kedua rekan kerjanya malah tertambat pada bungkusan makanan ringan dan tiga cangkir minuman yang dibawa gadis itu.

"Aku bawakan sarapan untuk kalian." Ino menyerahkan bungkusan kertas berisi aneka macam roti pada Sai.

Gadis itu menghampiri Shikamaru, lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Kopi hitam dengan tiga sendok gula," katanya pada pemuda bermata sipit tersebut. Shikamaru lantas mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Aku tak menemukan teh tarik disini. Kuharap kau tak keberatan dengan _earl grey tea_." Ino menyerahkan cangkir lainnya pada pemuda yang duduk di sofa kecil di depan mereka.

Sai menyambutnya dengan suka cita. "Waah. Terima kasih, Yamanaka-san."

"Darimana kau mendapatkan semua ini?" Shikamaru terdengar sangsi, tapi ia tetap memasukkan satu _slice_ _garlic bread_ kedalam mulutnya dan melahapnya hingga tak tersisa.

"Tenang saja. Aku mendapatkannya dengan cara yang halal. Aku juga memastikan bahan-bahan yang digunakannya pun halal," sahut gadis cantik itu seraya memandang teman-teman prianya bergantian sebelum memusatkan fokusnya pada Sai yang biasanya selalu rewel soal makanan manakala mereka mengunjungi tempat-tempat baru.

Sai terlihat lega. Namun, Shikamaru berpikiran lain. "Bukan begitu. Kau seharusnya bilang dulu pada kami kalau akan meninggalkan kamar. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu? Ini bukan kampung halaman kita, Ino. Jangan bertindak seenaknya."

"Hei! Aku tidak suka nada bicaramu yang seolah ingin mengekang kebebasanku, Shika!" Gadis itu membentak Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau malah marah-marah padaku, Ino? Aku hanya mencemaskanmu!" Shikamaru mengemukakan alasannya.

"Kau bukan kekasihku! Aku tak perlu minta izin padamu untuk melakukan segala sesuatunya, kan?!" Ino terdengar sewot dan mendelik ke arah pemuda yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama dua puluh tahun.

"Sudahlah! Aku malas berdebat denganmu," tukasnya sambil mencomot sepotong _cheese croissant_.

"Sai, tolong katakan pada gadis keras kepala ini tentang betapa berbahayanya _keluyuran_ sendirian," dia menambahkan.

Sai nyaris tersedak tehnya ketika Shikamaru tiba-tiba menyeret dirinya kedalam pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Ino.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya pemuda bermarga Nara itu melimpahkan perkaranya dengan wanita pirang bermarga Yamanaka kepada dirinya.

Sai hampir selalu menjadi penengah di antara mereka dan berusaha bersikap netral meski tak jarang pula ia membela salah satu dari mereka kalau dirasanya memang diperlukan.

Tapi, pemuda itu tak pernah merasa keberatan dengan hal tersebut asalkan kedua sahabatnya bisa kembali akur.

"Shikamaru benar, Yamanaka-san. Aku mohon jangan bertindak gegabah." Sai berkata dengan nada serius.

"Kau tahu kan?! Alasan kita berada disini untuk meliput tentang situasi kota Yerusalem yang tidak terlalu stabil karena bentrokan yang marak terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Jadi…" Sai menelan ludah.

"Akan sangat bijaksana kalau kau tidak berkeliaran sendirian." Sai memilih kata-katanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Bagaimana pun juga, dia tak suka menyakiti perasaan seorang wanita meski tindakannya sering kali berlawanan dengan keinginannya tanpa disadari pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu kenapa Shikamaru turut serta dalam reportase kali ini?" Pertanyaan Sai mengundang tatapan penasaran dari Ino maupun Shikamaru.

Sejujurnya, Shikamaru juga mempertanyakan alasan Gaara mengikutsertakannya dalam peliputan kali ini.

Shikamaru bukanlah seseorang yang haus akan berita dan sensasi. Malah, dia cenderung tidak peduli dengan perkembangan terbaru yang terjadi di dunia.

Dia tak memiliki _passion_ di dunia jurnalistik, bahkan mungkin _passion_ dalam hal apapun. Shikamaru menggambarkan dirinya sebagai seseorang yang sederhana dan tak suka merepotkan dirinya sendiri atau buang-buang energi melakukan hal yang tak perlu.

Atasannya terdahulu, Yashamaru, sangat memahami sifatnya dan tak memusingkan tentang _passion_ yang tidak dimiliki seorang Nara Shikamaru selama pemuda yang didiagnosis memiliki level IQ mencapai angka dua ratus tersebut bersikap profesional dalam bekerja.

"Jadi, kenapa Gaara mengirimku ke Yerusalem?" Shikamaru menerka-nerka dalam hati.

"Karena Gaara-san yakin kalau Shikamaru bisa melindungimu seandainya terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan." Sai menyeruput tehnya sambil diam-diam mengamati reaksi Ino yang terlihat sumringah mendengar nama Gaara.

"Jangan asal bicara, Sai! Mana mungkin Gaara memikirkanku seperti itu?!" Tersirat sedikit keraguan dalam suara Ino, kendati dalam hati ia merasa senang bukan kepalang ketika mengetahui Gaara mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong?" _Orbs_ hitam pekat milik Sai bertemu dengan _iris_ biru teduh milik Ino. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, mulai mempercayai perkataan Sai barusan.

Ino memang baru mengenal Sai selama tiga tahun terakhir ketika pemuda itu bergabung dengan _Suna Daily_ sebagai fotografer yang menggantikan Chouji.

Sepengetahuan Ino, Sai tidak pandai berbohong. Dia orang yang jujur. Malah sangat jujur hingga tak pernah ragu untuk berterus terang kepada siapa pun dan tak peduli dalam kondisi apapun, yang terkadang malah menjadikannya sangat menyebalkan.

Ino tak menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Gadis itu lantas memalingkan muka untuk menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan Sai, walaupun pemuda itu tak pernah menatapnya lebih dari semenit.

Tapi setiap kali Sai menatapnya seperti tadi, Ino selalu merasa tak nyaman. Seakan-akan Sai mampu melihat langsung ke dalam hatinya, melihat apa yang ingin Ino sembunyikan rapat-rapat dari orang lain, termasuk dari Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Tim Ino-Shika-Sai, begitulah Ino menamai timnya yang berangkat ke Yerusalem, memutuskan bertolak menuju Kota Tua Yerusalem sebelum tengah hari. Mereka akan memasuki kawasan yang dianggap suci bagi tiga agama itu melalui _Jaffa Gate_.

Tampak beberapa aparat keamanan berjaga di sekitar gerbang dan memeriksa setiap pengunjung yang hendak memasuki _Old City_. Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan menunjukkan tanda pengenal mereka sebagai wartawan Jepang.

Seorang petugas bertubuh tinggi dan kekar menyuruh mereka menepi ke dekat tembok gerbang di sebelah kanan untuk menanyai urusan mereka lebih lanjut.

Pria itu dapat berbahasa Inggris dengan lancar sehingga Ino bisa dengan mudah menjelaskan tujuan mereka mengunjungi _Old City_.

Petugas itu tampak berbicara dengan seseorang melalui _walky-talky_ dan menyebutkan nama ketiga jurnalis _Suna Daily_.

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit tertahan di depan _Jaffa_ _Gate_ , akhirnya Shikamaru, Sai dan juga Ino, dapat memasuki kawasan _Old City of Jerusalem_.

"Fiuuh. Pengamanannya ketat sekali yaa," komentar Ino saat ketiganya telah berjalan beberapa meter dari gerbang, cukup jauh dari jarak pendengaran para petugas penjaga gerbang.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Situasinya sedang tak memungkinkan untuk bersantai-santai," sahutnya. Ketiganya pun langsung menuju ke kawasan _Al-Haram Asy-Syarif._

Raut ketegangan terpampang jelas di wajah Ino dan Shikamaru setelah melihat lebih banyak lagi aparat keamanan Israel yang berjaga di sekitar kompleks Masjid Al-Aqsa. Mereka mengenakan helm dan _shield_ serta bersenjata lengkap.

Di hadapan mereka, tampak puluhan laki-laki, tua dan muda, bahkan ada pula anak-anak, yang membentuk pagar hidup di depan Masjid Al-Aqsa. Mereka menyerukan yel-yel penggugah semangat dalam bahasa Arab yang selalu diselingi dengan lafadz " _Allahu Akbar!_ "

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sai lantas mengeluarkan kameranya dan mengabadikan peristiwa itu dari berbagai sudut. Ternyata sudah banyak oknum pencari berita yang berada di sekitar Masjid Al-Aqsa dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sai.

Bahkan ada pula wartawan televisi yang menyiarkan peristiwa itu secara langsung dan mewawancarai para pria tersebut dan juga tentara Israel.

"Mereka memaksa masuk ke masjid kami dan berniat melarang kami beribadah disini lagi!" Salah seorang pemuda Arab yang mengalungkan _keffiyeh_ menuturkan kepada reporter wanita paruh baya yang berdiri tak jauh dari Shikamaru.

"Mereka juga sudah memporak-porandakan Masjidil Aqsa! Kami tidak akan membiarkan mereka menghancurkan masjid kami! _Allahu Akbar_!" Seorang pria Arab berjenggot putih ikut mengemukakan aspirasinya dengan menggebu-gebu yang disambut sangat antusias oleh rekan-rekannya.

Mereka serentak meneriakkan _Allahu Akbar_ dengan penuh semangat.

Ino mengeluarkan alat perekam dan buku catatannya dari dalam tas, menuliskan beberapa _point_ penting tentang aksi demo yang sedang berlangsung di depan Masjid Al-Aqsa.

Kemudian gadis itu mendekati sekumpulan pemuda Arab yang menjaga pintu masuk masjid yang tak terlalu ramai dan menanyakan beberapa hal terkait aksi mereka.

Shikamaru memilih untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Pemuda itu juga sesekali mengambil gambar dengan ponselnya. Tak hanya kawasan Masjid Al-Aqsa, tapi juga Kubah Batu dan tempat suci lainnya yang berada di kawasan _Old City_.

Ternyata aksi kaum pria Palestina tersebut juga mengundang keingintahuan dari para turis dan peziarah yang mendatangi _Old City_ _of Jerusalem_.

Tak sedikit dari mereka yang ikut mengabadikan momen tersebut meski mendapat larangan dari aparat keamanan Israel yang hanya memberi wewenang pada petugas _pers_ untuk meliput.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Shikamaru tersentak ketika menyadari kehadiran Ino dan Sai di belakangnya.

Sang gadis Yamanaka terlihat letih dan kemejanya agak berantakan karena tadi ia ikut berdesak-desakkan dengan pemburu berita lainnya dan nyaris tersungkur kalau saja Sai tidak meraih lengannya tepat waktu.

"Masih ada waktu untuk melaksanakan shalat _Dhuha_." Sai berujar riang seraya memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas. "Lalu?" Shikamaru tampak belum mengerti maksud pemuda blasteran Arab-Jepang tersebut.

"Kita shalat _Dhuha_ dulu di Masjid Al-Aqsa. Kapan lagi kan kita berkesempatan untuk mendapat pahala shalat seribu kali lipat daripada shalat di tempat lain?!" Sai tampak menggebu-gebu.

"Yap! Perkataan Sai ada benarnya juga, Shika. Mumpung kau sedang berada disini, jangan lewatkan kesempatan menunaikan shalat di Masjid Al-Aqsa." Ino menambahkan.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak beralasan." Ino berkacak pinggang, pertanda tak ingin dibantah.

"Sini.." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Biar kubawakan barang-barang kalian," katanya pada Sai dan Shikamaru.

Sai menyerahkan tas ranselnya pada gadis itu, sementara Shikamaru masih terlihat mempertimbangkan banyak hal sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan tas selempangnya pada Ino yang tak bisa mengikuti kedua temannya memasuki Masjid Al-Aqsa lantaran dirinya sedang haid.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Sai untuk meyakinkan seorang pria Arab yang hampir sebagian kepalanya telah dipenuhi uban untuk membuka barikade dan mengijinkan kedua pemuda itu memasuki Masjid Al-Aqsa.

"Sejak kapan kau pandai berbahasa Arab?" Shikamaru tak sungkan bertanya pada pemuda di sebelahnya yang tengah menanggalkan sepatu untuk memakai sandal khusus yang telah disediakan pengurus masjid.

"Sejak orangtuaku memberikan nama Saifuddin padaku." Sai menjawab apa adanya.

Sai terlahir dari ayah yang berkebangsaan Arab dan ibu yang berwarga negara Jepang. Tapi, pemuda kurus itu lebih mirip orang Jepang pada umumnya, dengan kulit pucat dan mata yang tak terlalu lebar.

"Kau tahu…" Sai kemudian berjalan ke arah air mancur di sisi luar masjid yang tak dijaga, yang merupakan tempat ber _wudhu_ bagi jamaah _ikhwan_. Shikamaru pun mengikutinya.

"Saifuddin dalam bahasa Arab artinya adalah pedang Islam," dia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Shikamaru sejenak sebelum berpaling kembali ke arah air mancur dan menuruni undakan tangga dengan hati-hati.

"Pantas saja." Shikamaru hanya berkomentar singkat sambil menyeringai.

Ada beberapa pria yang juga tengah mengambil air _wudhu_. Semuanya melayangkan senyuman ramah meski Sai dan Shikamaru bukan orang Arab.

Shikamaru tak menyembunyikan kekagumannya saat memasuki bagian dalam Masjid Al-Aqsa yang menakjubkan.

Pilar-pilar marmer seputih susu menyangga atap masjid dengan kokoh. Langit-langit masjid dipenuhi ornamen-ornamen mozaik berciri khas Timur Tengah, dilengkapi dengan hiasan lampu-lampu kristal yang menggantung di berbagai sisi yang menerangi hampir keseluruhan ruangan.

Sai mengeluarkan kamera digital dari dalam saku dan mengambil beberapa gambar untuk dokumentasi pribadinya. " _Masya Allah_." Pemuda itu pun tak berhenti memuji Tuhannya tatkala memandang keindahan arsitektur Masjid Al-Aqsa.

Permadani di dalam masjid, yang juga berfungsi sebagai sajadah, didominasi dengan warna merah. Cukup tebal dan nyaman untuk diduduki.

Terlihat beberapa pria yang sedang duduk bersandar di tiang masjid sambil membaca Al-Qur'an. Lalu ada sekelompok pria yang duduk membentuk lingkaran di sekitar _mihrab_ Sayyidina Umar bin Khattab (ra), yang tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu dari kitab _Hadist Shahih_ karangan Imam Bukhari.

Sai dan Shikamaru lantas menunaikan ibadah _sunnah_ mereka sebanyak empat _raka'at_. " _Alhamdulillah_." Keduanya mengucap syukur atas nikmat dan karunia Allah yang dilimpahkan kepada mereka sehingga keduanya bisa menunaikan shalat di Masjid Al-Aqsa.

Perasaan tenteram menyelimuti hati Shikamaru, seakan jiwanya dibasuh oleh sesuatu yang sangat menyejukkan.

Perlahan, airmatanya menetes, tak kuasa menahan keharuan dan rasa malu teramat sangat karena Allah masih berkenan memanggilnya ke rumahNya yang paling suci, kendati dirinya dilumuri dosa dan berulang kali mengabaikan ajakanNya untuk mendekat.

"Tuhanku… KepadaMu, terpaut hati yang dipenuhi cinta. Untuk mengenalMu, dihimpunkan semua akal yang berbeda. Tidak tenang kalbu, kecuali dengan mengingatMu. Tidak tenteram jiwa, kecuali ketika memandangMu. Engkaulah yang Di _tasbih_ kan di semua tempat. Yang Disembah di setiap zaman. Yang _Maujud_ di seluruh waktu. Yang Diseru oleh setiap lidah. Yang Dibesarkan dalam setiap hati." Sai mengucap doa dalam hatinya dengan _khusyu'_.

"Tuhanku… Aku mohon ampun padaMu dari setiap kelezatan tanpa mengingatMu, dari setiap ketenangan tanpa menyertaiMu, dari setiap kebahagiaan tanpa mendekatiMu dan dari setiap kesibukan tanpa menaatiMu. Sayangilah hamba-hambaMu yang hina ini, yang berlidah lemah dan beramal kurang. Berilah pada kami, karuniaMu yang berlimpah. Lindungilah kami di bawah naunganMu yang teduh. Wahai Yang Maha Pemurah. Wahai Yang Maha Indah. _Ya_ a _Arhamar-Rahimin_." Shikamaru menutup munajatnya dengan berlinang air mata.

.

.

.

 ** _to be continued_**

* * *

 **A/N :** Jujur, saya belum pernah ke Yerusalem, jadi penggambaran tentang kota itu (dan juga peraturannya) hanya merupakan rekaan saya :( meskipun saya mengambil pendekatan yang sesuai dengan Wikipedia. Referensi Masjid Al-Aqsa saya dapetin dari mbah gugel dan akun IG Bang Fedi Nuril :)

Insya Allah fic ini akan menceritakan persahabatan Shikamaru, Sai dan Ino. Tak menutup kemungkinan juga akan ada tokoh pendukung seperti Sand Siblings dan yang lainnya. Doakan saya, semoga bisa apdet gak lama-lama. Aamiin :)

Al-Haraam Asy-Syarif adalah tanah suci (bagi umat Muslim) dan Bait Allah (bagi umat Yahudi) dan disana juga banyak situs peninggalan sejarah yang dianggap suci oleh umat Muslim, Yahudi dan Nasrani :)

Semoga kita semua, baik yang Muslim maupun non Muslim, bisa berkesempatan mengunjungi Yerusalem dan kota-kota suci lainnya menurut agama dan kepercayaan masing-masing. Aamiin :)

Munajat Sai dan Shikamaru adalah Munajat Imam Ali Zainal Abidin (ra) yang merupakan cicit Baginda Rasulullah SAW. Semoga Allah SWT melimpahkan keberkahan bagi beliau, keluarganya, dan kita semua. Aamiin :)

Yap! Sekian penjelasan dari saja. Feel free to critic and review yaa minna-san. Thanks anyway :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Promise_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Ketika berada di daerah konflik, pertikaian yang berujung pertumpahan darah pun dapat terjadi hanya karena sebuah celaan. Ino Yamanaka yang tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kedua pihak yang berseteru, tanpa sengaja terjebak dalam pertikaian tersebut. Bahkan aparat yang seharusnya menolong pihak netral seperti dirinya malah berniat membunuhnya! AU. Islamic Content.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Bismillahirrahmanirrahiim. Pertama-tama, saya mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada yang udah berkenan mampir, baca, review, favorite dan follow fic apa adanya ini :') Terima kasih. Jazakumullah khairan katsir :)

Sekali lagi saya tekankan, pihak yang menyerang Palestina saya sebut disini sebagai **penjajah/rezim tiranis/aparat penindas/militer opresif.** (TIDAK menjurus pada agama tertentu seperti Yahudi, Nasrani atau yang lainnya.) Mari saling menghargai. Kedamaian itu indah :)

 ** _Warning_** _:_ Alur cepet, OOC, gaje, abal, ide cerita mainstream, ngasal dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Mohon koreksi saya kalau ada kesalahan penulisan fakta atau apapun, Insya Allah akan segera diperbaiki. Jazakumullah khairan katsiran. Enjoy reading minna-san :)

* * *

.

.

.

"Urggh! Pegal juga lama-lama!" Ino akhirnya menurunkan ransel berat itu dari pundaknya setelah berjalan beberapa meter memanggul tas kesayangan sahabatnya yang memiliki senyuman aneh.

"Sai-kuuun… Kau bawa apa aja sih di dalam sini?!" Gadis itu lalu membuka retsletingnya dan memeriksa isi ransel yang selalu dibawa pemuda berambut legam itu saat bepergian.

Seperangkat alat memotret seperti kamera dengan berbagai macam lensa, sebuah tablet android, ponsel, topi, jaket, dan sorban. Mata biru Ino berkilat cerah ketika ia menemukan _keffiyeh_ atau sorban putih bermotif kotak-kotak ungu dengan rumbai tipis menghiasi pinggirannya.

"Sai, aku pinjam sorbanmu yaa… Iya, Yamanaka-san, kau pasti ingin memakainya agar wajahmu tidak terbakar kan?! Kau tahu tidak, Yamanaka san? Neraka itu berjuta-juta kali lipat lebih panas dari ini loh." Ino bermonolog ria, berpura-pura menjadi Sai dan meniru gaya bicara pemuda itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil _keffiyeh_ tersebut.

"Haaaa… Kau itu terlalu berterus terang, Sai. Mestinya kau lebih kalem. Kalau kau bersikap agak misterius seperti Gaara, mungkin aku akan naksir padamu."

Ino lantas mengenakan _keffiyeh_ tersebut di kepalanya, mengalungkan kedua ujungnya hingga menutupi leher agar terlindung dari sinar matahari yang menyengat.

" _Alhamdulillah_ … Aku jadi _gak_ kepanasan lagi," ujarnya riang.

Sai selalu membawa sorban itu dalam tasnya. Dia beralasan kalau hanya menggunakan sorban itu sebagai pengganti sajadah, seandainya pemuda itu terpaksa menunaikan shalat di tempat lain, bukan di masjid atau _mushalla_.

"Tapi kenapa dia juga membawa sajadah kecil?" Ino bertanya-tanya sendiri ketika suatu hari ia menemukan sajadah mungil berwarna coklat yang terlipat rapi di dalam ranselnya. Kali ini pun sajadah itu masih tersimpan rapi disana.

Alhasil, _keffiyeh_ milik Sai lebih sering dipakai Ino untuk melindungi kepalanya dari terik matahari. Ino sangat menyukai sorban itu karena motif _plaids_ nya berwarna ungu, warna kesukaan sang gadis Yamanaka.

Ino menghela napas berat. Tenggorokannya kering kerontang lantaran belum meneguk setetes air pun sejak kedatangan mereka ke _Old City_. Dia agak menyesal karena tidak membeli air minum terlebih dulu.

Seluas mata memandang, ia tak menemukan pedagang yang menjajakan makanan atau minuman di sekitar Masjidil Aqsa. Ada beberapa kios di sekitar _Al-Haram Asy-Syarif_ , tapi hampir semuanya tutup pasca bentrokan yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu.

Tatapan Ino kemudian tertuju pada sekelompok wanita Muslim yang berjaga di sekitar pintu masuk Masjid Al-Aqsa yang dikhususkan untuk jamaah _akhwat_ , yang berjarak tak sampai sepuluh meter dari tempatnya duduk.

Kebanyakan dari kaum _akhwat_ itu usianya berkisar antara empat puluh sampai lima puluh, rata-rata mengenakan _abaya_ hitam longgar khas pakaian Muslimah, serta hijab yang menjulur hingga dada.

Perhatian Ino terfokus pada seorang Muslimah yang menutupi wajahnya dengan _niqab_ hitam, sehingga hanya memperlihatkan bagian matanya.

Wanita itu memakai pakaian serba hitam, dengan hijab yang hampir menyentuh lutut, serta mengenakan sarung tangan yang juga berwarna hitam.

Penampilannya terlihat sangat mencolok dibanding wanita lain yang ikut berjaga di depan pintu masuk masjid karena hanya ia yang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Wajah kita tidak termasuk aurat kan?! Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa mereka menutupi wajahnya seperti itu. Bukannya malah akan mengundang kecurigaan sosial?! Banyak orang yang akan menuduh mereka sebagai teroris kan?!" Ino berusaha meresapi dengan logika.

Agaknya pendapat Ino tidak sepenuhnya salah. Belakangan ini, khalayak mulai termakan isu-isu yang sengaja dicuatkan untuk memprovokasi umat Muslim dengan umat beragama yang lain, atau bahkan dengan sesama umat Muslim.

Masih sangat jelas dalam ingatan Ino, tentang simtom kebanyakan orang yang menatap wanita-wanita seperti Muslimah itu dengan sentimen saat ia sedang meliput suatu acara di salah satu taman hiburan di Tokyo.

Ironisnya, mereka malah tak keberatan sama sekali dengan kaum Hawa yang memamerkan pahanya. Ino bukannya ingin menghakimi siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah atau siapa yang lebih baik. Hanya saja, dia seringkali merasa _bete_ sendiri kalau melihat tindak diskriminasi semacam itu.

Beberapa turis perempuan terlihat mendekati kerumunan jamaah _akhwat_ Al-Aqsa. Dari pakaian mereka, Ino memperkirakan kalau mereka bukan peziarah karena mereka mengenakan pakaian yang bisa dikatakan lebih pantas dipakai saat berlibur ke daerah panas, seperti rok di atas lutut dan _dress_ tanpa lengan.

"Kenapa kami tidak boleh masuk?" Ino bisa mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan salah satu turis wanita kepada seorang Muslimah paruh baya yang mengenakan hijab berwarna polkadot merah tua.

"Maaf, Nona. Anda tidak diperkenankan masuk. Ini tempat peribadatan, bukan klub malam." Jawaban terang-terangan yang diucapkan wanita Palestina tadi, kontan saja menyulut emosi para turis tersebut.

"Kami kan ingin lihat-lihat saja! Masa tidak boleh?! Pantas saja banyak yang tidak suka pada kalian! Kalian terlalu konservatif!" Salah seorang turis membentak wanita Muslimah tersebut. Hal itu lantas memicu adu mulut di antara mereka.

"Kumohon tenanglah, Ummi Zahra." Wanita ber _niqab_ tadi tampak berusaha menenangkan rekannya dan melerai Muslimah lain yang ikut terlibat cekcok dengan para wisatawan yang bersikeras ingin memasuki Masjidil Aqsa.

"Maafkan saya, Nona. Tapi Anda sekalian tidak boleh masuk."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ini adalah tempat suci. Bagi kami, masjid ini adalah rumah Tuhan. Tempat kami menyembahNya. Bukankah sudah sepantasnya kita berpakaian dan bersikap santun ketika berkunjung ke rumah Tuhan?!" Wanita bercadar itu memaparkan argumennya dengan lugas namun tegas.

"Kenapa kalian melarang kami masuk? Bukankah sudah ada peraturan dari pemerintah setempat kalau kami boleh berkunjung ke tempat ini?!" Salah seorang turis yang mengenakan _mini dress casual_ berdalih. Mereka tetap _ngotot_ ingin memasuki Masjid Al-Aqsa.

"Maaf, Nona. Kami bukannya melarang kalian masuk. Tapi sebagai umat Muslim yang menjaga tempat ini, kami berhak menegakkan norma dan etika kesopanan agar kesucian Masjidil Aqsa tetap terpelihara." Intonasi wanita bercadar tadi tidak berubah, tetap bersahaja menghadapi para turis yang _ngeyel_.

"Cih! Masa bodoh dengan sopan santun!" Perkataan salah satu turis tersebut membangkit kemarahan komunitas Muslimah Palestina yang menyatakan diri mereka sebagai penjaga Al-Aqsa.

Non Muslim -tidak mengacu pada agama dan kepercayaan tertentu- memang diperbolehkan mengunjungi Masjid Al-Aqsa dengan tujuan berwisata karena kawasan Masjidil Aqsa dan Kubah Shakhrah merupakan situs peninggalan bersejarah.

Namun, dewan pengurus masjid memberlakukan beberapa peraturan demi menjaga ketertiban umum serta memelihara kesucian masjid yang diyakini umat Muslim sebagai masjid dimana Rasulullah SAW memimpin shalat sebelum beliau melaksanakan Isra Mi'raj.

Beberapa peraturannya antara lain ; wanita yang sedang haid dan _nifas_ tidak diperkenankan masuk ke area _mihrab_. Serta diharuskan berpakaian santun dan layak ketika memasuki masjid, dengan menutup aurat, meski tidak mengenakan hijab dan melepas alas kaki.

Namun sepertinya, para turis wanita itu kurang memahami peraturan tersebut. Ino pun tak ingin melewatkan perdebatan sengit antara para wisatawan dan kaum Muslimah Al-Aqsa.

Ino lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan merekam percekcokan itu. "Akan terlihat seperti video amatir sih. _But, it's okay_. Daripada _gak_ mendapat berita sama sekali. Gaara pasti akan mengerti."

Perselisihan kian memanas lantaran ada beberapa turis lain yang bergabung. Aksi saling dorong pun tak terhindarkan karena sekonyong-konyong berdatangan massa dari berbagai arah. Ino pun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, begitu melihat kawanan massa yang datang bergelombang.

Ino tak bisa memastikan apakah massa tersebut adalah penduduk _Old City_ atau hanya turis karena mereka tadi tidak berada di sekitar Masjid Al-Aqsa dan tiba-tiba mengerumuni masjid itu hingga para wanita Al-Aqsa membentuk barikade seperti kaum prianya.

Massa juga datang dari arah tempatnya berdiri, pria dan wanita, rata-rata berusia tak lebih dari lima puluh tahun bila dilihat dari tampangnya.

Beberapa dari mereka menatap Ino dengan sinis. Bahkan tak sedikit yang sengaja membenturkan pundaknya ke bahu gadis itu saat mereka berjalan melewatinya hingga ia nyaris terjungkang beberapa kali.

Bentrokan pun akhirnya tak terelakkan lagi ketika salah seorang dari gerombolan massa yang datang, melempar gas air mata ke arah barikade para wanita Palestina, bermaksud untuk mencerai-beraikan mereka agar massa yang belum diketahui asalnya tersebut bisa memasuki Masjidil Aqsa.

Kelompok Muslim Palestina yang tadi bersitegang dengan aparat keamanan bersenjata lantas membantu saudari-saudari mereka, berusaha memblokir massa yang kerap berupaya menerobos masuk ke dalam masjid.

Bukannya melerai, militer opresif malah semakin memperburuk keadaan dengan berulang kali melempar gas air mata ke arah para pelindung Al-Aqsa dan tak segan menodongkan senjata bahkan memukul jika mereka melakukan perlawanan.

Ino menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Tak gentar dengan huru-hara yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya, Ino tetap merekam kericuhan itu seraya menghindari kelompok yang saling berseteru dan aparat yang kelihatan jelas mendukung salah satu pihak.

Ini memang pertama kalinya ia terlibat dalam peliputan di daerah konflik. Tapi spirit jurnalismenya yang menggelora tak bisa dikekang begitu saja meski nyawanya sendiri sebagai taruhannya.

Ino Yamanaka adalah jurnalis sejati. Ia tak segan memburu berita dan mengabarkannya pada dunia, membeberkannya pada khalayak secara eksplisit dan apa adanya. Mengungkap semua peritiwa dan kisah-kisah yang dituturkan narasumber dengan integritas tinggi.

Tak heran ia mendapat penghargaan sebagai reporter wanita terbaik selama tiga tahun berturut-turut di usianya yang bahkan belum mencapai tiga puluh tahun.

Lafadz " _Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar,"_ serentak dikumandangkan para pembela Baitul Maqdis, beriringan dengan desingan peluru yang dilepaskan aparat penindas secara sporadis ke arah penduduk Palestina yang menjaga Masjid Al-Aqsa.

'Dor! Dor! Dor!' Ino menutup telinga ketika seorang aparat yang berada tak jauh darinya, menembakkan beberapa peluru. Dia berlari menjauh, berusaha menghindar dari aparat yang bersenjata.

Tapi langkah gadis itu terhambat oleh kerumunan massa yang terus mencoba membuka blokade penduduk Palestina. Sekawanan orang mendorongnya, menghimpit tubuhnya, bahkan ada yang menarik kemejanya.

'Dor! Dor! Dor!' Suara peluru terbetik makin dekat dengannya, seakan-akan timah panas itu memang ditujukan untuk sang gadis Yamanaka.

Seketika itu pula, ketakutan menjalari sekujur tubuh Ino. " _Astaghfirullahal adziim!_ " Ino merasakan tubuhnya gemetar saking paniknya.

Ino mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk meninggalkan area kericuhan. Lari secepat mungkin, menghindar sejauh mungkin dari tempat kejadian perkara. Tapi suara peluru itu tetap mengikutinya.

"Ya Allah! Ya Allah! Ya Allah!" Ino berteriak histeris, memanggil nama Tuhannya, merangkai doa dalam hati, memohon perlindungan dari kekejaman aparat bersenjata yang menyerang siapa pun tanpa pandang bulu.

"Apa karena aku memakai hijab? Makanya mereka menganggapku sebagai salah satu dari mereka?! Ya Allah, tolonglah hamba! Tolonglah hamba!"

Tindakan beringas yang dilakukan tentara lalim tersebut spontan menyulut kemurkaan penduduk Palestina yang berada di sekitar Masjid Al-Aqsa.

Mereka tak bisa tinggal diam diperlakukan semena-mena. Kaum laki-laki dan pemuda membalas perlakuan aparat dengan melontarkan batu ke arah mereka.

Pertumpahan darah pun terjadi. Aparat bersenjata tak segan memberondong peluru ke arah para pemuda Palestina yang melempari mereka dengan kerikil.

" _Astaghfirullah!_ " Peristiwa tragis itu terjadi tepat di hadapan Ino. Beberapa wanita Palestina berteriak histeris, mengutuk kebrutalan aparat pendera yang membunuh anak-anak mereka dengan keji, membunuh masa depan Palestina.

Deg! Ino diam terpaku beberapa saat, menyaksikan lebih banyak kebiadaban aparat bersenjata yang juga menembak wanita-wanita Palestina yang melakukan perlawanan. Kardinya seakan berhenti berdetak menyaksikan pemandangan mengenaskan di depan Masjid Al-Aqsa.

Mayat bergelimpangan di sekitar area Masjidil Aqsa. Mayat para _syuhada_ , penjaga Baitul Maqdis, penegak agama Islam, yang mati-matian melindungi rumah Allah.

Suasana kacau balau. Pekarangan dan teras masjid porak-poranda akibat terjangan peluru dan juga granat.

Jeritan histeris meraung dimana-mana. Para wanita Palestina memanggil-manggil keluarganya, tangisan mereka tak terbendung tatkala menemukan sanak saudaranya terbujur kaku atau bersimbah darah.

Sementara kaum prianya tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan nama Allah, menyerukan _Laa ilaaha illallah Muhammadur Rasulullah_ , agar mereka bisa meregang nyawa dengan tenang seraya melafalkan untaian kalimat indah nan syahdu yang menahbiskan diri mereka sebagai hamba Allah Yang Maha Esa dan pengikut RasulNya.

Kebrutalan aparat bersenjata tak sedikit pun menyurutkan perjuangan mereka membebaskan Masjid Al-Aqsa dari penjajah yang berhasrat menguasai dan menghancurkannya.

"Ya Allah!" Ino mencengkram hijabnya. Lelehan airmata membasahi pipinya. Dadanya terasa amat sesak menyaksikan peristiwa memasygulkan yang akan mampu menggetarkan nurani siapa pun yang melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, kezaliman rezim penindas terhadap rakyat yang tidak berdaya.

Waktu seakan terhenti bagi Ino Yamanaka. Matanya seolah tak mampu lagi melihat. Telinganya seolah tak lagi berfungsi untuk mendengar. Semuanya terasa hampa. Kosong. Sunyi. Senyap. Sampai suatu ketika…

'DOR!'

.

.

.

 ** _to be continued…_**

* * *

 **A/N :** Di chapter sebelumnya, saya lupa menjelaskan tentang pahala shalat di masjid Al-Aqsa seperti yang dituturkan Sai. Akan saya jelaskan disini. Pahala shalat di Masjidil Aqsa dibandingkan di tempat lain menurut hadits adalah : 1000 kali (HR. Ahmad) 500 kali (HR. Ahmad dari Abu Darda) 250 kali (HR. Ath-Thabrani dan Al-Hakim)

Shalat di tiga masjid utama (Masjidil Haram, Masjid Nabawi dan Masjidil Aqsa) memang punya keutamaan. Soal pahala, Wallahu alam :) Yakin aja kalo matematika Allah jauh lebih canggih dari otaknya Shikamaru :D

Kata guru saya, hendaknya kita shalat di berbagai tempat di belahan dunia (jika mampu) karena tempat kita shalat, Insya Allah akan menjadi saksi kita di hadapan Allah. Masya Allah :')

Peristiwa **Isra Mi'raj** dalam **Al-Qur'an** terdapat dalam **surat Al-Isra ayat 1**. Diterangkan bahwa atas kehendak Allah, Rasulullah SAW melakukan perjalanan dari **Masjidil Haram** ke **Masjidil Aqsa** pada malam hari.

Tenang aja, Ino gak mati kok *malah dibocorin* XD Dia kan heroine, jadi Insya Allah akan tetap bertahan sampai akhir :) Doakan Ino yaa :D #loh

Keseluruhan chapter ini adalah murni rekaan saya, mengambil referensi dari berbagai sumber. Bukan merupakan kejadian sesungguhnya/kisah nyata.

Belum pernah bikin scene kerusuhan. Maap kalo feelnya kurang greget dan kurang memuaskan :( semoga gak terlalu ngecewain reader sekalian :( Saya masih kudu banyak belajar *sigh* But feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)

 **Keffiyeh** adalah sorban yang dipake orang Arab dari semua kalangan, baik raja maupun petani. Semuanya pake model sorban yang sama :) Dasarnya putih dan biasanya motif kotak-kotaknya warna hitam. Sekarang keffiyeh udah jadi ikon fashion dunia, gak hanya penduduk jazirah Arab :)

 **Glosarium**

Niqab = Cadar

Abaya = Gamis

Mihrab : Tempat shalat

Nifas : Darah setelah melahirkan

Ikhwan (Akhi) : Laki-laki

Akwat (Ukhti) : Perempuan


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Promise_**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** Idem seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya (tetiba saya males nulis warning karena fic ini punya banyak banget kekurangan seperti yang nulis T.T *pundung di pojokan*).

Sudah dicantumkan di summary tentang **Islamic content** yaa :)

Pihak yang menyerang Palestina saya sebut disini sebagai **penjajah/rezim tiranis/aparat penindas/militer opresif**. Tidak mengacu pada agama/keyakinan tertentu. SAY NO TO SARA. Mari saling menghargai. Kedamaian itu indah :)

Mohon koreksi saya jikalau ada kesalahan penulisan fakta atau yang lainnya. Insya Allah akan segera diperbaiki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bismillahirrahmanirrahiim_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu seakan terhenti bagi Ino Yamanaka. Matanya seolah tak mampu lagi melihat. Telinganya seolah tak lagi berfungsi untuk mendengar. Semuanya terasa hampa. Kosong. Sunyi. Senyap. Sampai suatu ketika…

'DOR!'

"AWAS!" Seseorang merangkul Ino dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh tertelungkup di tanah.

'Dor! Dor!' Dua butir timah panas kembali dilesatkan dari senjata api seorang aparat yang sejatinya akan mengenai kepala Ino seandainya orang itu tidak menjungkalkannya.

Ino merasakan seseorang memeluk punggungnya, melindungi kepala dan dahinya agar tidak membentur tanah ketika gadis itu terjungkang. Keduanya tak mengubah posisi mereka untuk menghindari rentetan peluru yang masih dilontarkan secara membabi-buta oleh aparat.

Sirine mobil polisi meraung-raung dari kejauhan, jerit histeris dan panik diiringi seruan kalimat _takbir_ masih membahana di komplek Masjid Al-Aqsa.

" _Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar!"_ Sungguh hanya Allah Yang Maha Besar, hanya Allah yang dapat menolong mereka.

"Ya Allah… Tolong aku… Ya Allah… Tolonglah kami… _Allahu Akbar_ …" Meringkuk dalam kengerian, bibir yang menggeligis senantiasa melisankan nama Tuhannya Yang Maha Kuasa, Ino melafalkan doa memohon perlindungan untuk semua orang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ino terkesiap sesaat. Baginya, itu bukanlah kalimat sederhana yang lazim digunakan orang untuk menanyakan keadaan. Katakanlah ia terlalu mendramatisir, tapi bagi Ino, kalimat itu adalah jawaban Tuhan atas doanya.

Gadis itu lantas mengangkat kepalanya, membuka mata dengan segenap keberanian untuk mengetahui sosok sang penyelamat hidup.

"A-a.. Aa-aku baik-baik saja. Te-te-terima ka-kasih." Ino menjawab dengan agak terbata, terkesima oleh keindahan sepasang mata hijau laksana permata zamrud, yang terlihat sangat berkilau di antara rona hitam yang mendominasi hijab dan _niqab_ nya.

 _"_ _Mungkinkah wanita ini yang ikut terlibat perdebatan tadi?"_

Ino tak dapat memastikan hal itu, walaupun gaya berpakaian wanita yang telah menolongnya ini, sama persis dengan wanita Palestina yang berjaga di depan Al-Aqsa sebelum terjadi bentrokan.

Wanita itu kemudian bangkit dan membantu Ino berdiri. "Sebaiknya kau simpan ponselmu, Nona. Didalamnya terdapat berita yang sangat penting bukan?!"

Ino agak terkejut mendengar wanita itu berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris fasih dengan logat asing, bukan logat Arab pada umumnya.

"Eh?" Ino menelengkan kepalanya, tampak bingung dengan perkataan wanita itu.

"Oh!" Gadis itu baru sadar kalau ponselnya tergeletak di tanah. Ino pun cepat-cepat mengambilnya dan menuruti saran wanita itu.

Terbayang wajah Sai dalam benaknya kala Ino melihat ponsel pemuda itu saat hendak menyimpan ponselnya di dalam ransel.

" _Bagaimana keadaan Sai dan Shikamaru yaa?!"_ Kekhawatiran mulai melingkupi batinnya kembali. "Semoga mereka menemukan tempat berlindung di masjid."

"Ya Allah, lindungilah hamba-hambaMu yang sedang berlindung di dalam rumahMu. Aamiin." Sebait doa dilantunkan Ino untuk rekan-rekannya yang masih berada di dalam Masjid Al-Aqsa.

Tiba-tiba saja, Ino teringat peristiwa bencana tsunami terbesar yang melanda wilayah Asia Tenggara beberapa tahun silam.

Ketika orang berbondong-bondong mencari perlindungan ke tempat lain, ada segelintir orang yang berlindung di dalam masjid dan mereka pun selamat dari bencana tersebut atas kehendak Allah SWT.

Atas dasar peristiwa itu lah, muncul secercah keyakinan dalam hati gadis itu, bahwasanya Allah akan melindungi hamba-hambaNya yang mencari perlindungan di dalam rumahNya.

"Ayo kita pergi ke tempat yang aman," kata wanita itu dan dengan sigap merangkul lengan Ino, menjauhkan gadis itu dari keramaian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sai? Ino masih di luar! Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

Kepanikan tersirat jelas di wajah Shikamaru saat kedua pemuda itu berlindung di balik salah satu pilar besar di dalam masjid.

Sai menenggak ludah. Sesungguhnya ia pun ingin segera keluar dan mencari Ino, tapi situasinya sedang kacau. Timah panas dilesatkan secara bertubi-tubi, memecahkan kaca-kaca jendela, hingga menyebabkan lubang di dinding masjid.

Kendati tak mengenai jamaah yang berada di dalam masjid, namun peluru-peluru itu merusak sebagian interior masjid, hingga menjatuhkan salah satu lampu kristal yang tergantung dekat mimbar.

Kelompok jamaah yang tadi mengkaji kitab _hadits_ telah meninggalkan masjid untuk membantu saudara-sudara mereka.

Sementara beberapa jamaah lain, yang ternyata bukan warga negara Israel dan Palestina, melainkan hanya turis yang berkunjung, ikut berlindung di balik tiang-tiang marmer yang masih tetap kokoh meski dihujani peluru.

Lampu-lampu neon dan kristal yang menjadi penerangan di dalam masjid, dipadamkan sebagian. Hanya beberapa lampu neon di dekat _mihrab_ Nabi Zakaria (as) dan lampu gantung di _mihrab_ utama yang masih terang benderang.

Namun keadaan di dalam masjid tidak terlalu gelap karena cahaya matahari menelisik melalui sekat-sekat kecil di dinding dan langit-langit.

Keheningan menyelimuti Sai dan Shikamaru serta para turis. Seorang pria keturunan Arab bertubuh agak gemuk yang berlindung di pilar masjid di sebelah Sai dan Shikamaru, tampak menggerakkan bibirnya, melafalkan kalimat _tahlil_ berulang-ulang.

Di sebelahnya, seorang pemuda berambut ikal, bersandar di pilar sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit-langit, tampak komat-kamit, seperti tengah melafalkan sebaris doa.

Sai sempat berbincang-bincang dengan mereka sebelum insiden terjadi. Pria Arab itu bernama Hussein dan dia berasal dari Turki.

Hussein datang ke Masjidil Aqsa untuk memenuhi _nazar_ nya kepada Allah, dimana ia berjanji akan melaksanakan shalat di Masjid Al-Aqsa seandainya Allah mengabulkan permohonannya untuk memiliki anak yang telah didambakannya bertahun-tahun.

Doa Hussein pun akhirnya di- _ijabah_ oleh Allah _Subhanahu wa ta'ala_.

Sementara pemuda itu dan kedua temannya yang berlindung di pilar sebelahnya adalah mahasiswa berkebangsaan Aljazair yang sedang menempuh pendidikan di Universitas Al-Azhar, Mesir.

Mereka telah bersahabat sejak masih kanak-kanak dan ketiganya memiliki impian yang sama, yakni ingin mengunjungi dan beribadah di tiga masjid utama umat Muslim, untuk meraih keridhaan Allah SWT.

Mereka telah mengunjungi Masjidil Haram dan Masjid Nabawi. Mereka tadinya juga berniat akan mengunjungi Masjid Ibrahim di kota Hebron, tapi terjebak kerusuhan yang terjadi di Masjidil Aqsa.

Sai tersentuh dengan cerita para _ikhwan_ tersebut. Mereka bukanlah orang yang berkecukupan. Pria Turki itu hanya seorang tukang kebun, begitu pula dengan para pemuda Aljazair yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana dan mampu melanjutkan pendidikan ke Mesir karena meraih beasiswa.

Namun latar belakang ekonomi yang pas-pasan tak lantas membuat mereka berkecil hati. Mereka menyandarkan impian dan harapan kepada satu-satunya yang mereka yakini mampu mewujudkan semua hajat mereka, Allah _azza wa jalla_.

Suasana tiba-tiba terasa mencekam ketika terdengar derap langkah kaki seseorang memasuki _mihrab_ utama.

Tak ada yang berani memastikan siapa yang datang karena bisa saja selongsong peluru menembus batok kepala mereka bila yang datang ternyata aparat bersenjata yang sejak tadi memborbardir masjid dengan peluru-pelurunya.

Tak ada yang ingin mengambil resiko senekat itu. Begitu pula dengan Sai. Bukannya ia menolak berjuang di jalan Allah, tapi Sai memiliki pendapat sendiri tentang _jihad_.

Terlebih, pemuda itu tak ingin tewas terlebih dahulu sebelum memastikan keadaan Ino. Sai telah berjanji untuk selalu melindungi Ino.

"Aku harus mencari Ino! Aku harus menyelamatkannya! Ya Allah… Tolong tunjukkan jalan kepada hamba untuk menyelamatkan Ino dan Shikamaru," doanya dalam hati.

"Ahmad! Periksa tempat ini!" Orang yang memasuki _mihrab_ tadi berteriak pada rekannya. Ah! Bahu pemuda itu agak bergetar seperti baru dikagetkan seseorang. Sai pun menggerakkan kepalanya, hendak mengintip untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Shikamaru cepat-cepat menarik lengan pemuda itu dan berbisik padanya,"apa yang kau lakukan, Sai?! Mereka bisa melihatmu!"

Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, lalu meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulutnya, mengisyaratkan pada Shikamaru kalau dia tak perlu khawatir.

Kemudian pemuda itu menggumamkan nama 'Ahmad', sambil menunjuk ke arah orang yang baru saja datang.

Butuh satu menit bagi Shikamaru untuk menelaah maksud ucapan Sai, sebelum akhirnya pemuda Nara itu mengangguk paham.

"Pemukim di Yerusalem tak hanya orang Arab. Banyak di antara mereka yang menggunakan nama Arab meski bukan pemeluk agama Islam. Jangan heran jika suatu hari kau berjalan-jalan di kota Yerusalem dan bertemu dengan seorang non Muslim yang memiliki nama Arab." Shikamaru teringat perkataan Sai saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Yerusalem.

Tapi… Penduduk non Muslim baik penganut ateisme atau bukan, tak akan menggunakan nama Arab seperti Ahmad dan Muhammad karena nama itu identik dengan Islam. Jadi, dapat dipastikan orang yang memasuki _mihrab_ dan temannya -Ahmad, adalah warga Muslim Palestina.

Sai dan Shikamaru lantas menampakkan diri ketika mengetahui bahwa yang datang adalah para pemuda Muslim Palestina.

Kedua pemuda Palestina itu sontak menodongkan senjata karena reflek, namun lekas diturunkannya ketika menyadari kalau Sai dan Shikamaru tidak bersenjata.

Kedua pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian _casual_ , seperti celana jeans dan _t-shirt_. Salah satu dari mereka, yang mengalungkan _imamah_ di lehernya memiliki warna rambut seperti Gaara.

Sepintas, wajah dan postur tubuh mereka pun mirip. Hanya saja, ia tak memakai celak hitam seperti Gaara. Mereka tak mungkin memiliki hubungan darah kan?!

'DOR! DOR! DOR!' Selintingan peluru kembali dilesatkan dari luar Masjid Al-Aqsa.

"Semuanya menunduk!" Pemuda yang berambut merah memberi instruksi seraya berlindung di balik pilar marmer yang berdekatan dengan tempat persembunyian Sai dan Shikamaru. Sementara temannya berlindung di belakang mimbar.

 _"_ _Astaghfirullah… Apa yang kupikirkan?! Aku harus fokus! Ino sedang berada dalam bahaya!"_ Sai memohon ampun lantaran dirinya lengah karena berpikir yang tidak penting.

"Ka-ka-kami harus keluar dari sini. Teman kami berada di luar sekarang. Kami harus segera menyelamatkannya!" Sai berkata pada pemuda Palestina yang tengah merunduk menghindari deraian peluru.

"Keadaan di luar sangat berbahaya. Aparat opresif bersenjata lengkap. Mereka tidak peduli kau orang Palestina atau bukan. Jika kau bukan salah satu dari antek-antek mereka, kau akan menjadi sasaran mereka," suara pemuda bersurai merah itu terdengar tenang, begitu pula dengan ekspresinya.

Pupil hitam Shikamaru melebar ketika mendengar penuturan pemuda Palestina itu. Pemuda Nara itu terhuyung-huyung ke belakang, kakinya terasa lemas seolah tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya.

Napasnya kembang kempis lantaran jantungnya berdegup ratusan kali lebih cepat, seolah dapat meledak sewaktu-waktu.

Ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru terjun langsung untuk meliput suatu peristiwa, dan tak menyangka malah akan berakhir seperti ini. Timnya terjebak dalam aksi kerusuhan dan dirinya tak berbuat apapun untuk melindungi mereka, melindungi sahabatnya.

Walaupun sudah mengetahui resiko meliput berita di daerah konflik, Shikamaru tak memperkirakan kalau keadaannya akan seburuk ini. Dirinya dan Sai terjebak di dalam sini, sementara Ino tak diketahui nasibnya di luar sana.

"Apakah Ino sudah mati? Mungkinkah Ino sudah mati?" Shikamaru mulai meracau. Rentetan imaji tentang peristiwa buruk yang menimpa Ino, menyesaki pikirannya.

Ino yang berteriak-teriak histeris. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah hingga kilasan gadis itu yang terbaring tanpa nyawa dengan mata mendelik ke arahnya.

"INO!" Shikamaru memegang kepalanya, "ti-tidak! Tidak!"

Dahinya berkerut dan matanya terpejam, "ti-tidak!" Berusaha mengenyahkan bayang-bayang mengerikan itu dari benaknya.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Paman Inoichi bila membawa pulang Ino ke Jepang dengan peti mati?!"

"Jangan konyol, Shikamaru! Ino belum mati! Dia tak akan mati! Ino tidak akan mati!" Sai meradang dan nyaris meninju wajah Shikamaru untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu, andai saja pemuda Palestina yang berada di dekatnya tak mencegahnya.

"Tahu apa kau tentang Ino?! Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia belum mati?! Memangnya kau siapa, hah? Tuhan?" Shikamaru membentak rekan sejawatnya seraya mencengkeram kerah baju Sai.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah dulu!" seru Hussein, berinisiatif melerai pertengkaran Sai dan Shikamaru.

Pria itu membisikkan kalimat _istighfar_ di telinga Shikamaru, berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu sambil membujuknya untuk melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Sai.

Perlahan namun pasti, Shikamaru melonggarkan cengkeramannya –masih mendelik ke arah pemuda itu, kemudian mendorong rekannya hingga nyaris terjungkal jika saja pemuda Palestina itu tidak berada di belakangnya.

Tersentil dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru barusan, Sai pun menyadari kekhilafannya. Dia mengangkat kedua lengannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya sudah lebih tenang sehingga pemuda Palestina itu bisa melepaskannya.

" _Astaghfirullahal adziim_ … Ya Allah… Apa yang sudah kukatakan barusan?! _Astaghfirullah_ … _Astaghfirullah_ …" Sai berlutut memohon ampun pada Rabbnya, karena ia mengatakan sesuatu yang melebihi hakikatnya sebagai seorang manusia.

Hidup dan mati seseorang berada di tangan Allah dan setiap manusia tak berhak mendahului kehendakNya.

Namun… Salahkah jika dirinya ingin Ino baik-baik saja? Salahkah ia jika hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa di luar sana, Ino tengah meringkuk ketakutan dan menantikan kehadirannya?

 _"_ _Salahkah jika aku terlalu berharap?"_

"Ya Allah… Sesungguhnya aku berlindung kepadaMu dari memohon kepadaMu, sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui hakikatnya," masih dalam posisi berlutut, Sai mengangkat kedua tangannya seraya menengadahkan kepala, melafalkan doa yang pernah diucapkan Nabi Nuh (as).

"Ya Allah… Kepada siapa lagi aku berlindung, jika Kau tidak menegakkanku dari ketergelinciranku? Siapa yang akan mengasihiku, jika Kau tidak mengasihiku? Siapa yang akan menyambutku, jika Kau tidak menyambutku? Kemana aku hendak berlari dan menyandarkan harapanku jika terhempas dari sisiMu? **[*]** " Rintihannya lambat laun semakin tak terdengar karena isak tangis yang nyaris tak terbendung disertai desing suara peluru yang mencecar.

'DOR! DOR! DOR!'

Semua orang reflek menunduk begitu serentetan peluru ditembakkan kembali ke dalam masjid.

"Jika terus seperti ini…" Hussein yang pertama membuka suara setelah mereka diserang. "Apakah bisa memicu _intifadah_ **[1]**?" Lalu bertanya kepada Sasori yang berjongkok di depannya.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh masjid kami! Kami akan terus melindungi Al-Aqsa sampai titik darah penghabisan!"

Kalimat-kalimat penggugah jiwa dan pengobar semangat juang disuarakan cukup lantang oleh Sasori, kemudian dilengkapi dengan gema takbir, _Allahu Akbar… Allahu Akbar… Allahu Akbar_ , oleh temannya dan para mahasiswa Aljazair.

"Insya Allah, kami akan menyelamatkan kalian dari sini," ucapan Sasori menerbitkan asa dan ekspresi kelegaan di wajah semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Kami juga akan membantu mencari teman kalian," katanya pada Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Te-terima kasih… _Jazakumullah khairan katsiran_ … Semoga Allah membalas kebaikan kalian dengan kebaikan yang lebih banyak lagi."

Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis seraya bergumam, _"Aamiin Allahumma Aamiin,"_ menanggapi ucapan Sai.

Sasori memegang bahu Sai, kemudian mengajak semua orang yang ada di sana untuk berdoa bersama-sama. Hussein mengajak Shikamaru untuk bergabung dengan mereka, tapi pemuda Nara itu menolak dan menepis uluran tangan Hussein.

"To-tolong maafkan dia, Tuan." Sai meminta maaf pada Hussein atas sikap Shikamaru.

Pria tua dengan kumis yang sudah memutih itu hanya mengukir senyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Perasaannya sedang kalut memikirkan temannya yang terjebak kekacauan di luar sana. Aku pun akan bersikap demikian jika berada di posisinya," jawabnya dengan bijak dan memberikan kesempatan pada Sasori untuk memimpin doa.

Sambil duduk bersimpuh, sementara kedua tangan menengadah ke atas, Sasori pun memulai doanya dengan menyanjung Tuhan Sang Pencipta.

" _Bismillahirrahmanirrahiim…_ Wahai Tuhan kami Yang Maha Besar, Maha Agung, Maha Tinggi, Maha Suci, Maha Benar, Maha Kuasa, Hanya Engkau Yaa Allah, dengan segala sifat dan asmaMu yang indah… **[*]** "

"Hanya kepadaMu kami beribadah, hanya kepadaMu kami memohon pertolongan dan hanya kepadaMu kami memohon perlindungan. Tiada daya upaya melainkan hanya milikMu, Yaa Rabb… Tidak ada kekuatan dan pertolongan untuk kami yang lemah ini, yang fakir ini, yang miskin ini, melainkan hanya datang dariMu, _Yaa Arhamarrahimiin…_ Sesungguhnya setitik rahmat dariMu adalah segala-galanya bagi kami yang tidak berdaya tanpa belas kasihMu…"

Wajah Sasori berlinangan air mata, kala pemuda itu meneruskan doa dengan mengagungkan kuasa Allah dan menunjukkan betapa lemah dan tidak berdayanya diri mereka di hadapan Allah Yang Memiliki dan Menguasai Segalanya, sehingga hanya kepada Allah, sebaik-baiknya tempat meminta dan berharap.

Sasori juga menyelipkan ayat kursi serta dua ayat terakhir surat Al-Baqarah di sela-sela permohonannya, mengingat keutamaan dari ayat-ayat tersebut sebagaimana disebutkan dalam hadits-hadits Rasulullah, yang selalu diamalkan pemuda itu setiap saat.

Tak lupa, ia melantunkan shalawat serta salam kepada sang utusan mulia, Muhammad Rasulullah, keluarga serta para sahabat beliau.

" _Subhana Rabbika Rabbil 'izzati 'amma yasifun… Wa salamun a'laal mursaliin… Wal hamdulillahi Rabbil alaamiin."_ Sasori pun mengakhiri doanya dengan memuji Tuhannya, mengucapkan salam kepada para utusanNya dan menghaturkan syukur atas karuniaNya yang tak terhingga.

" _Aamiin yaa Rabbal alamiin_ ," semua orang serentak mengamini doa Sasori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **[*].** Penggalan munajat Imam Ali Zainal Abidin (ra).

 **[1].** Intifadah dalam fic ini maksudnya gelombang perlawanan penduduk Palestina terhadap kependudukan pihak asing yang berusaha meruntuhkan Masjid Al Aqsa.

 **A/N :** Alhamdulillah… chapter ini kelar :) Huaaa, jadi makin syuukaa sama Sai(fuddin) di chapter ini. Mbak Ino, Abang Sai-nya boleh buat saya? :D *peyuk Sasori* /salah hoi/ Hehehe.

Yup! Feel free to critic and review. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Jazakumullah khairan katsiran :)


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Promise_**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** Idem seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya (tetiba saya males nulis warning karena fic ini punya banyak banget kekurangan seperti yang nulis T.T *pundung di pojokan*).

Sudah dicantumkan di summary tentang **Islamic content** yaa :)

Pihak yang menyerang Palestina saya sebut disini sebagai **penjajah/rezim tiranis/aparat penindas/militer opresif**. Tidak mengacu pada agama/keyakinan tertentu. SAY NO TO SARA. Mari saling menghargai. Kedamaian itu indah :)

Mohon koreksi saya jikalau ada kesalahan penulisan fakta atau yang lainnya. Insya Allah akan segera diperbaiki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bismillahirrahmanirrahiim_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino dan Muslimah Palestina itu berupaya menerobos kerumunan massa yang masih mengepung di beberapa titik. Setelah konsentrasinya kembali terpusat, Ino pun menyadari skema penyelamatan diri warga Palestina yang terdesak massa dan aparat bersenjata.

Saat kaum _ikhwan_ mengecoh perhatian aparat bersenjata dengan aksi balasan, wanita-wanita Palestina lantas bahu-membahu untuk saling menolong saudari-saudarinya serta anak-anak yang hendak menyelamatkan diri.

Tak heran, wanita bercadar yang menolong Ino, membimbing gadis itu menjauhi pihak militer dan menggiringnya ke arah massa yang tak bersenjata untuk menekan resiko terluka parah atau meninggal, dimana Muslimah lainnya telah berjaga-jaga, mengantisipasi apabila massa menyerang mereka.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa melarikan diri!" Tiga orang pemuda lokal, berperawakan tinggi dan berotot, mengepung Ino dan wanita itu.

Salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut _hazel_ , menyeringai sinis dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak dimengerti oleh sang jurnalis _Suna Daily_.

Tapi apapun itu, Ino bisa menebak kalau pemuda itu melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas, sebab ia meludah setelah mengatakannya.

Wanita bercadar itu tak menanggapi ketiga pemuda yang menghadang mereka. Aksi bungkamnya malah mempersulit keadaan dan menyulut kemarahan para pemuda itu.

"Jangan diam saja, Bodoh!" Pemuda yang wajahnya paling tirus menghardik Muslimah bercadar itu sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke arah wanita tersebut, hendak menjatuhkannya –namun usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

Wanita Palestina itu memiliki reflek yang cukup bagus, sehingga dia bisa mengelak dari serangan si pemuda. Ia menarik lengan pemuda itu ke depan, kemudian menyikut hidungnya hingga berdarah dan mendorongnya hingga terjerembab. Semuanya dilakukan dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja.

Melihat temannya berhasil ditumbangkan, kedua pemuda yang masih berdiri mengelilingi Ino dan Muslimah itu, lantas menyerang mereka bersamaan.

Pemuda yang mengenakan _t-shirt_ putih polos dengan simbol rezim yang sama seperti aparat bersenjata, memeluk wanita Palestina itu dari belakang. Namun lagi-lagi, wanita itu merespon serangan yang ditujukan padanya dengan cepat.

Ia menginjak kaki pemuda sekuat tenaga, hingga pemuda itu meringis kesakitan, kemudian mendaratkan sikutannya ke arah perut si pemuda. Dekapan pemuda itu pun merenggang dan wanita itu bisa meloloskan diri dengan mudah.

Sementara Ino harus berhadapan dengan pemuda bersurai _hazel_ yang hendak menyerangnya dari depan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur," sungutnya, sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celana.

Ino menyelingar panik dan merasa ajalnya hampir tiba saat mata pisau yang berkilau itu diacungkan ke arahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang… Ketakutan menghinggapi sekujur tubuhnya… Gadis itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Rasanya ingin berteriak minta tolong, tapi lidahnya kelu dan Ino tak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya dari mata pisau itu, karena takut ditikam oleh si pemuda.

Keadaan semakin memburuk ketika salah satu teman si pemuda menghadangnya di belakang, sementara teman lainnya berhasil membekuk wanita Palestina itu dengan memelintir tangannya ke belakang punggung dan memeganginya kuat-kuat.

"LARI!"

Mudah bagi wanita Palestina itu melontarkan kata 'lari' pada Ino. Tapi, bagaimana bisa lari jika musuh mengelilingimu?!

"Yaa Allah… Tolonglah hamba…" Ino beringsut ke samping seraya memohon pertolongan kepada Tuhan –yang diyakininya sebagai satu-satunya sumber kekuatan semesta alam.

Atensinya difokuskan ke depan dan ke belakang secara bergantian. Gadis itu hampir-hampir tak memperhatikan langkahnya.

Pemuda berambut _hazel_ mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Arrggh! Enyah kau!" Lalu menyerang Ino tiba-tiba, begitu pula dengan temannya yang berada di belakang Ino. Dan…

"Aaahhh!" Ino roboh lantaran sepatunya tersandung batu. Allah _Subhanahu wa ta'alaa_ mengabulkan doanya.

Tak hanya itu, dua pemuda yang hendak menyerangnya dari sisi yang berlawanan, malah melukai diri masing-masing karena Ino tiba-tiba terjungkal.

" _Alhamdulillah_ … Terima kasih, yaa Allah…" Ino pun mengucap syukur seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Wanita bercadar itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diluangkan Ino berkat kekuasaan Allah. Dia lantas membenturkan kepalanya ke rahang pemuda yang menawannya saat pemuda itu lengah karena kedua temannya saling menyerang.

"Akkhh!" Erangan tertahan karena wanita itu menanduk persis di jakunnya. Pegangannya pun terlepas.

Wanita itu lalu menghampiri Ino dan membantunya berdiri. "Ayo kita pergi!"

Keduanya pun bergegas angkat kaki dari sana, sebelum pemuda-pemuda itu kembali pulih dan teman-teman mereka datang untuk membantu ketiganya.

.

.

.

"Tu-tu-tunggu! Kita mau kemana?"

Ino menarik lengan wanita Palestina yang membimbingnya semakin jauh dari komplek Masjid Al-Aqsa, mendekati salah satu gerbang batu yang berada di sisi utara Tembok Ratapan.

Keduanya lalu berhenti, berdiri tak jauh dari area konflik. "Tentu saja ke tempat yang aman… Menjauhi kerusuhan," katanya pada Ino.

"Ta-tapi… Teman-temanku masih berada di dalam Al-Aqsa." Pandangan gadis itu mengarah ke kubah masjid Al Aqsa yang warnanya tampak sudah kusam dimakan usia, jika dilihat dari kejauhan.

"Aku harus menemukan mereka!" Ino lekas mengambil langkah sesaat setelah mengatakannya, tapi wanita itu terlanjur meraih lengannya, bermaksud menahan kepergiannya.

"Tunggu! Situasi sedang kacau. Kau tidak akan bisa mendekati Al-Aqsa dengan melewati bentrokan di sana," wanita itu menunjuk aksi huru-hara yang terjadi antara aparat bersenjata dengan pemuda-pemuda –yang hanya bermodalkan batu dan ketapel, di dekat mereka.

"Ta-ta-tapi…" Ino kelihatan setengah hati ingin menuruti wanita yang menggandeng lengannya, membawa gadis itu sejauh mungkin dari aksi aparat dan pemuda yang semakin anarkis.

"Ta-tapi… Shikamaru dan Sai… Me-mereka sedang…" Namun Ino masih tetap tak rela meninggalkan rekan-rekannya di komplek Baitul Maqdis. Tapi, akhirnya dia pun mengikuti wanita Palestina itu, melarikan diri ke tempat yang lebih aman.

 _"_ _Yaa Allah… Lindungilah Sai dan Shikamaru. Lindungilah semua orang yang berada di dalam masjid bersama mereka!"_ Ino pun hanya bisa berdoa agar Allah selalu melindungi Sai dan Shikamaru dimanapun mereka berada.

"Temari!" Wanita Palestina itu mendadak menyetop langkahnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, kendati belum yakin lantaran riuh rendah suasana di sekitar mereka.

"Temari lewat sini!" Wanita itu lantas menoleh ke arah seorang Muslimah lain yang berdiri di antara sebatang pohon palem besar dan tembok kokoh yang memagari Al-Haram Asy-Syarif.

"Jadi, namanya adalah Temari," batin Ino, ketika wanita itu menghampiri Muslimah berjilbab putih polos yang memanggilnya.

Temari melepaskan tangan Ino sejenak, untuk mendekap saudarinya, tapi kemudian ia menggandengnya lagi agar Ino tak bertindak ceroboh dengan berusaha menyelamatkan rekan-rekannya seorang diri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Gadis itu terlihat sangat khawatir. Matanya agak memerah dan suaranya terdengar sedikit serak. Ino bisa melihat noda hitam _eyeliner_ dan bercak air mata di sekitar batang hidung gadis itu.

" _Alhamdulillah_ … Allah masih melindungiku, Maki… Dimana yang lainnya?"

Maki berpaling sekilas ke arah Ino sebelum menjawab pertanyaan saudarinya. "Mereka sudah menuju Bab az-Zahra **[1].** Situasinya menjadi semakin tak terkendali, Temari! Aparat bersenjata menambah jumlah personelnya! Da-dan… Aku melihat mobil-mobil polisi berdatangan! Yaa Allah! Me-me-mereka akan merobohkan Al-Aqsa!"

Maki mencengkeram hijab di dadanya sambil menangis histeris, seolah dunia akan kiamat besok. Gadis itu nyaris saja ambruk jika Temari tidak merangkul tubuhnya.

Temari menempelkan dahinya di kening Maki, menggumamkan sesuatu untuk menentramkan saudarinya tersebut. Ino yang terenyuh menyaksikan keduanya, turut serta menenangkan Maki dengan memeluk mereka berdua.

"Sasori…" Sebuah nama terucap dari bibir yang dibasahi deraian air mata. Sepasang mata yang sembab itu kini memandang Temari.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan Sasori…" Kata-kata Maki tersekat oleh isak tangis yang belum reda.

"Ssshhh… Ssshhh… Kau tenang dulu, Sayang…" Temari mengusap-usap punggung Maki dengan lembut, seraya berujar, "Insya Allah, Sasori akan baik-baik saja. Dia tengah berjuang melindungi rumah Allah… Insya Allah… Insya Allah, Dia akan melindunginya. Serahkan semua kepada Allah yaa."

"Ta-ta-tapi…" Kekhawatiran belum sirna dari wajah Maki. Di balik _niqab_ nya, Temari tersenyum.

Dia sangat mengenal saudarinya. Maki tidak akan pernah merasa tenang jika belum melihat sang kakak berdiri di hadapannya dalam keadaan segar bugar, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu…" Temari merengkuh lengan Ino. "Bawalah gadis ini bersamamu," mengajukan gadis itu pada Maki.

"Kau tak perlu cemas… Aku akan mencari Sasori dan Insya Allah akan membawanya pulang dalam keadaan sehat _wal afiat_ ," imbuhnya.

"Kau tadi melarangku pergi ke sana! Sekarang, kau sendiri yang ingin mendatangi Al-Aqsa saat suasana sedang kacau balau seperti ini!" Sekonyong-konyong, Ino pun mengeluarkan kebiasaan mengomel yang kerap kali dilakukannya jika situasi tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

"Aku mengetahui seluk beluk kota Yerusalem lebih baik darimu, Nona… Insya Allah, aku akan baik-baik saja." Temari menjawab kalem.

Jleb! " _Benar juga!_ " Ino tak dapat menyanggah jawaban Temari. Dibandingkan dirinya yang hanya seorang turis, Temari tentu lebih mengenal komplek Al-Aqsa karena dia warga negara Palestina.

Temari membelai lengan bagian atas gadis Yamanaka itu seraya berkata, "Insya Allah, aku juga akan mencari informasi tentang teman-temanmu… Siapa nama mereka tadi, umm… Shikamaru dan Sai? Benar?" Ino menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Sasori tergabung dalam barisan pemuda pelindung Al-Aqsa. Dia pasti berada tak jauh dari masjid. Jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku pasti akan menanyakan keadaan mereka." Janji yang diucapkan Temari bagai angin segar yang menyejukkan hati Ino.

Ino pun mendekap erat Temari. "Te-terima kasih," tangisannya membuncah saat keharuan melingkupi suasana di sekitar mereka.

"Berhati-hatilah, Temari." Maki pun turut memeluk saudarinya.

"Kalian juga berhati-hatilah. Insya Allah kita akan bertemu kembali di rumah."

.

.

.

Ino dan Maki menatap kepergian Temari hingga punggung wanita itu menghilang di tengah lautan massa tak bersenjata.

Lalu keduanya segera meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju ke salah satu gerbang yang terhubung dengan pemukiman umat Muslim, menjauhi komplek Masjid Al Aqsa yang situasinya tengah memanas karena bentrokan yang terjadi.

Sesekali Ino menoleh ke belakang, memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka. Lantunan kalimat takbir yang disuarakan dengan lantang, desing suara peluru yang saling bersahutan dan sirine mobil yang meraung-raung, masih dapat didengar sang gadis Yamanaka walau hanya sayup-sayup.

"Ya Allah… Lindungilah mereka… " Ino memejamkan mata, membayangkan hiruk pikuk kekacauan di depan masjid Al-Aqsa.

Aksi aparat yang beringas, menyerang warga Palestina tanpa pandang bulu, memukul para wanita, menodongkan senjata pada anak-anak bahkan tak segan menembak siapa saja yang menghalangi tujuan mereka meruntuhkan Al-Aqsa, terlintas kembali dalam pikiran Ino.

Ino Yamanaka tak pernah membayangkan situasinya separah itu, bahkan mungkin lebih buruk. Ternyata media-media yang memberitakan konflik di Palestina –yang terkesan berlebihan dalam menggambarkan keadaan rakyat Palestina, tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Eksistensi umat Muslim di tanah Palestina kian berkurang. Mereka disudutkan, disakiti, dijajah, bahkan dibantai. Tanah mereka dirampas. Hak mereka tidak dipenuhi, namun dunia tampak menutup mata.

"Hanya Allah pelindung kami. Hanya Allah sebaik-baiknya penolong. Bantulah kami dengan doa kalian, wahai saudara kami, sesama umat Muslim. Bantulah kami dengan doa kalian. Doakanlah kami agar kami mampu menjaga Al-Aqsa, masjid kita, kiblat pertama kita, hingga hari kiamat. Bantulah kami dengan doa, wahai saudara kami nun jauh di sana. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi kami."

Ino mengingat sebuah video seorang _mujahid_ yang terekam media beberapa waktu lalu. Video yang mampu menggugah jiwanya. Sebuah seruan yang mampu memantapkan keputusannya menerima tawaran Gaara untuk meliput konflik yang terjadi Palestina.

"Yaa Allahu Yaa Allah… Yaa Allahu Yaa Allah…" Ino memejamkan matanya kala ia bermunajat menyebut nama Tuhannya, memanjatkan doa, merintih dengan segala keterbatasan dan kelemahan yang dimiliki, hanya mampu memohon perlindungan dan pertolongan dari Sang Maha Kuasa.

"Yaa Rabb!" Sekejap saja, Ino membuka mata saat kakinya terantuk dan tubuhnya menabrak punggung Maki yang mendadak berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Maki.

Gadis itu hanya menempelkan telunjuk di mulut dan menuntun Ino ke sisi belakang sebuah kios yang terbengkalai.

Mereka kini berada di salah satu distrik paling sepi di Old City of Jerusalem. Tidak terlihat orang berlalu-lalang di jalanan sempit dan kumuh yang dilewati Ino dan Maki. Tidak pula ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana dan keadaannya berantakan seperti ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh para penghuninya.

"Aahh!" Maki tak sengaja berteriak saat melihat seorang pria berpakaian semi formal –kemeja lengan panjang yang dilipat dan _long pants jeans_ , yang membawa sepucuk senjata laras panjang melintas di persimpangan jalan.

"Ce-cepat pergi!" Maki buru-buru berbalik dan mendorong Ino kembali ke lorong yang mereka lewati sebelumnya, sambil menyuruhnya berlari.

Dengan sigap, Ino mengikuti instruksi Maki. Gadis itu memimpin di depan, berlari kecil menghindari beberapa kardus dan palet kayu tak terpakai yang berserakan menghalangi jalur pelarian mereka. Namun…

'DOR!' Selonsong peluru ditembakkan pria itu, mengarah pada dua wanita muda yang hendak menghindarinya, dan… "Aakkhh!" Tepat mengenai kepala Maki.

"MAKI!"

Beruntung Ino langsung menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar jeritan Maki, sehingga nyawanya masih tertolong karena berhasil menghindari timah panas yang melesat kilat menembus kepala gadis Palestina itu.

Maki masih sempat menggumamkan sesuatu seperti doa, sebelum berkata, "pe-per-gi-lah," pada Ino, kemudian tubuhnya roboh ke tanah yang becek.

Gadis itu mengukir senyum kala menghembuskan napas terakhir, menyambut ajalnya penuh keikhlasan.

'DOR!'

Suara tembakan menghentakkan Ino dari lamunan dan kedukaan mendalam yang dirasakan gadis itu sepeninggal Maki yang berpulang ke sisi Tuhannya dengan damai. Ino pun lekas bangkit dari tempatnya, sebelum ia menjadi korban keganasan pria yang tak dikenal itu.

"Yaa Allah…" Ino kian mempercepat langkahnya, menyusuri gang-gang kecil di perkampungan tak berpenghuni itu.

"Yaa Allah… Selamatkan hamba… Lindungi hamba… Tolonglah hamba…"

Gadis itu tak sekalipun menoleh ke belakang. Ino terus berlari menghindari pria asing yang tengah mengejarnya seperti orang kerasukan.

 _"_ _Siapa pria itu? Kenapa dia memiliki senjata? Kenapa dia menembak Maki?"_ Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi di pikiran gadis itu saat dia berusaha melarikan diri dari kejaran pria tersebut.

"Jalan buntu! Sial!" Ino menepuk pahanya dengan keras, lalu memegangi pelipisnya sambil mengamati daerah di sekitarnya, mencari jalan keluar.

'Ah!' Gadis itu nyaris memekik, ketika melihat sosok pria yang menembak Maki semakin mendekat ke reruntuhan bangunan di ujung jalan, tempatnya bersembunyi.

Ino berjalan mundur dengan agak membungkuk. Kakinya terasa lemas dan tenaganya mulai terkuras. Ino merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk melarikan diri.

"Yaa Allah… Tolong hamba… Tolonglah hamba…" Ino tak henti-hentinya melafalkan doa, memohon perlindungan, mengharap keajaiban dari Sang Khalik, keajaiban yang mampu menyelamatkannya dari situasi genting yang dihadapi saat ini.

Tanpa disadari oleh Ino, kakinya terbelit tambang yang teronggok di tanah dan ketika Ino semakin mundur ke belakang, tambang itu menahan tumitnya. Kemudian…

'Hmmph!' Teriakannya tertahan karena seseorang membekap mulutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **[1].** Nama salah satu gerbang di Kota Tua Yerusalem.

 **A/N :** Alhamdulillah… chapter ini kelar juga :) Anooo, konfliknya kurang berasa yaa? Kurang mencekam? Feelnya gak dapet? Chemistrynya kurang?

Huaaa… Maap keun, karena belum pernah bikin konflik serunyam ini T.T Maap kalo kurang ngena yaa minna-san T.T But, feel free to critic and review :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Jazakumullah khairan katsiran :)


End file.
